Some Great Reward
by Arithion
Summary: Fuji avenges those friends who've been wronged and or hurt, but this time...just revenge isn't enough [eventual FujixAtobe]
1. Fair Game

Title: Some Great Reward
    Author: Arithion
    Rating: PG at the moment... will become R-NC17
    Genre: Drama, Angst
    Pairing/Characters: will become FujixAtobe
    Chapter: First
    Summary: Fuji avenges those friends who've been wronged and or hurt, but this time...just revenge isn't enough.
    
    
    Warnings: Spoilers for later in the series…Yaoi
    
    
    _So lie to me_
    
    _But do it with sincerity_
    
    _Make me listen_
    
    _Just for a minute_
    
    _Make me think_
    
    _There's some truth in it
    _
    
    _Make me think
    That at the end of the day
    Some great Reward
    Will be coming my way._

_~Depeche Mode – Lie to Me  
_

  
**Some Great Reward:**

**Fair Game**

Atobe stood, looking in shock down at the court he'd just played on. He had no idea why he didn't feel…victorious. Hadn't he just beaten one of his most anticipated rivals? The truth was… the victory felt empty…hollow. Not that he'd let anyone know that that was how he felt, but inside, his pride doubted his accomplishment. Maybe it was the fact that his pride was calling him names, and telling him that he hadn't really defeated Tezuka at all. That he had, in fact, only won because the other was seriously injured. The fact that Atobe couldn't completely disregard that little voice in the back of his head, irritated him.

Sometimes the truth could hurt, but Atobe was rather resilient. If he really needed to, he'd just twist the truth until it sounded like what he wanted to hear.

It should at least be easy for Hiyoshi to win against the Seigaku freshman, so Atobe settled himself to watch the match, to at least soothe his rebelling ego with that victory. But apparently there was a conspiracy of some sort. Perhaps it was to make Atobe actually…feel guilty for once in his life. He dismissed that with a scornful snort. Guilty…why should he feel guilty?

He couldn't believe the serve on the Freshman. It was incredible. If Hiyoshi ever wanted to replace him as first singles and captain, he had better find a way to break that serve. A few minutes later, Atobe's eyes almost fell out of his head. What the hell? The kid was left-handed? Oh this was priceless. He began to wonder how his match would have gone out against this freshman, Ryoma Echizen, or even…how he would have fared against Syusuke Fuji. Someone who could beat Jirou that quickly, that effectively, was intriguing.

Atobe suppressed a shiver and glanced nonchalantly around. He could feel someone watching him, and watching him in earnest. But in earnest for what, he hadn't the faintest idea. Of course, he was used to being watched by people. The majority female, some male…all admiring who he was, what he had and how he looked. A cocky smile began to spread over his face, but froze when he saw who was looking at him.

Fuji Syusuke stood across the court just staring at him, ever-present smile on his face. That smile made Atobe lose some of his confidence, just for a second and just on the inside, but lose a notch of it he did. It was a smile that knew everything, and held a thousand secrets of it's own. It was rumoured to be a bad thing to catch the elder Fuji's attention. Atobe'd heard the rumours…the more recent ones about Mizuki, and a few hours ago he'd seen it's effect on Jirou. It was only ever good to catch the prodigy's attention if you were a friend of his. However…Atobe highly doubted that was the reasoning behind the current attention Fuji was giving him.

It seemed he had indeed, at least momentarily, gained the prodigy's interest.

#*#

Fuji began watching Ryoma's match, but for some reason couldn't shake the annoyance he felt with Hyotei's captain. It was infuriating. Tezuka was in a hell of a lot of pain, was seriously injured, had pushed his shoulder too far and all because Atobe was such a conceited bastard. It didn't matter to the prodigy, that Tezuka had also wanted to test himself. Syusuke's eyes fell on the opposing captain, taking in everything in one glance. His cocky stance, grin; the air around him that just screamed to adore him, to idolise him. And there were certainly many people that did just that.

It made Fuji wonder. Just how hard _did_ the mighty fall?

His smile widened, and he began staring in earnest at the other boy. He knew that his smile frustrated people, because they could never tell what it was that he hid behind it. Hell, Yuuta couldn't even tell…which meant that no one else had a hope in hell. Except Tezuka of course…that boy was too perceptive for his own good, but Fuji could still constantly surprise him. Which was a good thing. Syusuke didn't get close to anyone…it just wasn't his style… he put little faith in anyone but himself when it came right down to it. Too many disappointments; too many opportunities for someone to know him. It was far more fun to watch others squirm.

He'd managed to garner Atobe's attention, and Fuji let his smile widen just that little bit, practically able to sense the other's discomfort. It was a heady feeling, almost of power…intriguing. At any rate it alleviated his almost constant boredom for the time being.

Fuji Syusuke had just found himself a new project. His eyes glinted as his smile grew wider, a sliver of turquoise evident. The change in Atobe's expression was barely noticeable, but Fuji saw it before turning his attention back to the game in front of him. That lapse in Atobe's veneer, which would have been missed by the majority of the human race, only made Fuji's smile wider. It was enough for him to know that it would be worth going after this quarry, after this cause… that sliver of something else, that crack in Atobe's impenetrable wall, was already a small victory. Fuji wanted more than that… he wanted to crush the Hyotei captain.

That fraction of apprehension was enough of a beginning for him to work with. Fuji was good at inciting a lot of feelings in other people. Predominant among those were: fear and hatred.

#*#

The match ended. Echizen won, which really wasn't all that surprising. He'd been benched that entire day, seen Tezuka fight the game of his life before succumbing to injury, and been fired up enough that he'd almost jumped out of his skin. Fuji congratulated him as much as the rest of the team, but his awareness wasn't only focused on their freshman. His mind absently sought out his prey, keeping a constant vigil on him, and making sure that he didn't escape.

His own match had been boring. Sure, he'd employed all of his triple counters, but he hadn't needed to do so to win. He'd simply done so because he could and because he'd had nothing better to do. Of course, it was also true that beating Jirou with normal tennis just wouldn't have been as entertaining, or as humiliating, nor as quick. And that had been the entire point of the match. To defeat him in under fifteen minutes…to prove that the only person allowed to humiliate his younger brother, Yuuta…was himself.

Fuji didn't want to go back to school, he didn't want to work at things he could do in his sleep, or concentrate on learning something that took him only a fraction of the time to learn that it took others. Challenge. That's what he needed, a challenge…a purpose. His grin widened. He did believe that he'd just found one. Granted, it might not be a very nice train of thought, but Fuji had never claimed to be nice…it wasn't a reputation he felt he deserved, needed or that necessarily served a purpose for him.

He watched the groups break up and go their separate ways. Atobe still surrounded by a group of rather adoring fans, trying to console him of the loss. Fuji smiled and walked away, waiting just beyond the hedges on the path, not in plain sight of the tennis court, but in plain enough sight that he couldn't be missed once outside them.

It was a little while before Atobe rounded the corner, alone, his hands shoved into his pockets and his head slightly down turned. His expression was the same as usual though, confident and purely Atobe. There was a slight frown crease between his brows, but it was barely visible. It would have made Fuji smile if he hadn't already been.

"Pensive thoughts, Atobe?" Fuji continued to smile, as a brief look of consternation passed over the other's face. Keeping people on their guard was fun.

Atobe's face smoothed back so quickly into his usual expression that anyone but Fuji would probably have thought it a figment of their imagination. "Pensive thoughts? I'm not weak enough for sentiments like that." The bravado sounded so shallow, Fuji gave himself a point already.

"Weak? Purely subjective of course." The prodigy took a step closer to the fair-haired boy, entering the other's personal space. Large turquoise eyes opened fully, pinning Atobe with their gaze. It was a look Fuji'd managed to reduce many people to a squirming mess with…and he loved that heady sense it gave him to use it. Atobe took an involuntary step back, but ended up against the hedge on the other side of the path, and Fuji easily closed the gap.

The prodigy lowered his voice to a whisper, traces of huskiness lilting it. "Tell me. If one chooses their own path…does that choice make them weak… or does it make them stronger for having the strength to choose?"

Atobe blinked, unable to think of a comeback.

Fuji pressed his advantage…it was rare that Atobe couldn't speak. Point two for the Seigaku senior. "I could crush you, you know? Your style is too focused, you wouldn't have a chance in hell of beating me…"

The Hyotei captain took the bait, missing Fuji's predatory glance. "You couldn't even beat Tezuka. What makes you think you could beat me?" That Atobe pride spoke out, derision pouring from every cell of his body.

Fuji's smile just widened. "Just because I haven't, doesn't mean I can't." Fuji's motivations were his own, and he enjoyed shocking people. He traced a finger lightly down Atobe's chest, following it with his eyes before looking up sharply once more, his decision suddenly made. Tennis wasn't the answer for what he wanted to accomplish. "Do you think me weak?"

Atobe blinked again, a slight scowl marring his features. "You're not weak, but you're intruding on my personal space."

"Ahhh," was all Fuji said, not moving in the slightest. If it was possible, he actually seemed closer, their bodies just a fraction from touching. "Why don't you push me away then?" His eyes challenged the other, a look in them few could decipher, Atobe not belonging to those few.

It made Atobe hesitate briefly. "Why don't you prove to me that you're not all talk? That you can _crush _me?" There was a light sneer to his voice.

Fuji raised himself up on his toes slightly, his smile changing once again. His breath brushed Atobe's lips when he spoke, the tone caressing. "Because I'm not like you." Abruptly, the prodigy pulled away, grin firmly in place. The bus would leave without him if he wasn't careful. He shouldered his tennis bag and turned to leave, stopping before he began to walk away. "I know my abilities. I don't need to have other people worship me in order to maintain _my_ self confidence."

Atobe was rendered speechless again, as he watched the Seigaku prodigy walk away. He scowled before schooling his expression once more. He had no idea why the other boy had gotten to him like that, and he didn't like the hot flush that spread over his body when he remembered the feel of that warm breath against his lips. Atobe headed home, but try as he might, he couldn't push thoughts of Fuji Syusuke to the back of his mind.

Most of all though, he wondered why he _hadn't_ pushed the Seigaku regular away. It wasn't like he couldn't have.

#*#

Fuji flopped down on his bed, picking up a book to read. In the confines of his room, he rarely wore his smile, but it was always at the ready, just in case. It was probably the first time he'd ever put something into motion, without first knowing exactly what it was he was setting out to achieve. Somehow, that made it all the more interesting…all the more exciting. He now had a sheen to his day, that shone. Something to look forward to doing, to setting out to do…to accomplish. What it was that he wanted to accomplish was, for once, only vague, but he knew he'd figure it out in the long run. And while he was at it… he'd have a little fun along the way.

Hmm, let's see. Atobe had hurt Tezuka, and had done so, from all appearances, deliberately. He didn't seem to be able to win fairly, so he had decided he would win unfairly. That was the sort of thing that disgusted Fuji. Just because the prodigy rarely played to the best of his abilities, didn't mean that he would win with dishonour. He might lose because he couldn't be bothered…but he never won by underhanded means.

Second…Tezuka was a friend, a good friend, probably one of Fuji's best friends. Not many people understood Fuji the way Tezuka did. And although the prodigy knew that Tezuka was always annoyed at Fuji's refusal to play the Captain seriously, he knew that Tezuka understood it on a level as well.

Third…no one screwed with Fuji's friends or with the people he cared about, and got away with it. Which meant…Atobe had to pay. Fuji smiled, his plan devised. He hummed a slightly off key happy tune. He would break the Hyotei captain…slowly, definitively. If everything went according to plan, Atobe would end up in a thousand shattered pieces. Even after those pieces were picked up and glued back together, there would always be weak spots, just waiting to be broken again. Because once a mirror was shattered, it could never be fully whole again.

Fuji decided he liked that visual.

~~**~~

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think... more to come soon

~Arith 


	2. Perplexities

Title: Some Great Reward
    Author: Arithion
    Rating: PG at the moment... will become R-NC17
    Genre: Drama, Angst
    Pairing/Characters: will become FujixAtobe
    Chapter: First
    Summary: Fuji avenges those friends who've been wronged and or hurt, but this time...just revenge isn't enough.
    
    
    Warnings: Spoilers for later in the series…Yaoi
    
    
    _So lie to me
    _
    
    _But do it with sincerity
    _
    
    _Make me listen
    _
    
    _Just for a minute
    _
    
    _Make me think
    _
    
    _There's some truth in it
    Make me think
    _
    
    _That at the end of the day
    _
    
    _Some great Reward
    _
    
    _Will be coming my way.
    _

~**Depeche Mode – Lie to Me**

**Some Great Reward: **

**Perplexities **

The ball smashed past Ohtori, another ace served. He pushed white strands out of his eyes and looked at Atobe thoughtfully. "Bad mood?" It was conversational, and earned him a grunt and another ace. He frowned with concentration and actually managed to return Atobe's next serve. It was late, but the captain had wanted to extend training, probably out of the perverse need to inflict pain on the younger members, to show them who was in charge. Sometimes he seemed to need that.

Ohtori's serve came around, and he decided to let out some of his own aggression. Just as he took his stance, he realised that Atobe was looking elsewhere. Although the captain's face was impassive, there were slight frown creases around his mouth. Ohtori followed the other's gaze and balked a little.

Fuji Syusuke stood outside the tennis court, arms folded, the congenial smile that never left his face plastered on it. His eyes raked over each of them, and watched the court intently, as if willing the ball to move. Ohtori shrugged. Although he couldn't figure out why the Seigaku prodigy was there, he decided to give him what he'd obviously come for…a show.

Winding up, he called briefly to Atobe to regain the other's attention, he smashed the ball. Atobe's return was almost graceful, but hit the net, taking any elegance from the stroke. It was strange, because Atobe was usually one of the only ones who could return that serve effectively. Ohtori frowned and served again, losing himself to the game and forgetting about their visitor.

#*#

Fuji smiled as he watched the two Hyotei regulars play. They were good, probably even rather talented…but Fuji was gifted and it made his assessment of their skills somewhat jaded. What they took years to perfect, he could simply pick up a racket and have down pat in a fraction of the time. He might love tennis, but sometimes, it was unbelievably boring…just like everything else. Watching wasn't boring that afternoon though. Every move _he_ made, every stroke _he_ hit, every expression that crossed Atobe's face was stored in Fuji's mind. He memorised nuances the other boy probably didn't even know he had; memorised the fact that despite outward appearances, the Hyotei captain was definitely aware of Fuji's presence.

It made Fuji add open eyes to his smile. He'd always been good at reading people. Inui might gather data and play with that, but if you could read the people themselves, you would always be one step ahead. Being able to read people provided a lot of fun for the prodigy, he was always looking for amusing, entertaining things to occupy his time. The gods knew that learning anything new lost its shine far too early for him.

Atobe was a little harder to read than most. That damn arrogance overrode almost everything else. But there were little things that stood out. The ever so slight sagging of his shoulders, the blink of his eyes out of rhythm with his usual synchronisation, the set of his feet slightly out of time to what he'd usually do…everything gave Fuji little hints. So he stood, and watched, and learned … and smiled.

Atobe's shots were more clipped than usual, his body protested the movements in subtle ways. Fuji saw every one of them. He cocked his head to one side, and waited, staring at Atobe, knowing full well that one could only be stared at for so long before you just _had_ to turn to look at who was staring at you… even if you knew _who_ it was.

The set finished, sweat glistened down both Ohtori and Atobe's bodies. There was a smug look of satisfaction on the latter's face, at least until he remembered that there was someone who wasn't quite welcome, staring at him. Fuji's patience was rewarded as those grey eyes almost involuntarily turned in his direction.

There was an apprehension in them that wasn't immediately evident if you weren't looking for it…but Fuji was. For just a second he held that gaze, opened his eyes a little, and smiled sweetly.

Atobe blinked and wrenched his attention away from the prodigy, whose chuckle he could hear carried on the evening breeze. Ohtori was looking at him in concern. Atobe smiled confidently, setting at least some of his friend's concerns at ease, and made some flippant comment that he could later not remember. His attention was somewhat distracted. The loss yesterday hadn't helped and Fuji's attentions, although not long in their duration, were unsettling the senior.

He waved his friend off with the excuse that he needed to see the coach. With the promise of seeing him the next day, Ohtori left to join Shishido, who was waiting impatiently. Atobe stared after him for a moment, collecting his thoughts in the darkening locker room. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head. From what he needed to do when he got home, to his tennis training, and how he could improve it for the whole team. Despite being the rich pretty boy that he loved to play up to, he did give a shit about the club. It was prestige that ability had brought him, not money, and that was something he valued.

"I'd heard you weren't in the habit of thinking…are they wrong?"

The breath was warm, just underneath Atobe's earlobe, the voice whispered over his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. The fact that he hadn't heard Fuji creep up made Atobe jump. He turned to scowl at his assailant, only to find that smile laughing at him. It was eerie, but at the same time, it soothed him and he couldn't find it in himself to be angry… no matter how much he might want to.

So he chose to be annoyed instead…and superior. He pulled himself up to his full height and looked down at Fuji who simply continued to smile almost impishly up at him. "Who's they?" There, he'd managed a short response!

Syusuke's smile widened and he flicked out a delicate hand in a waving motion. "You know," he said vaguely, "they…"

Atobe caught himself looking at the prodigy's fingers…they were almost delicate. He idly wondered how Fuji could play the way he did with hands like that. His concentration was so riveted on he other's hands, that he missed something Fuji said. Atobe shook his head, not liking the direction his thoughts were taking. "What did you say?" It was snapped, and frankly he didn't care. How dare Fuji Syusuke make him think thoughts like that, Atobe had enough on his mind without adding to the fire!

It seemed Fuji could even talk and maintain the permanent smile. "I said: So sorry to interrupt. I must have made you overexert your brain cell quota for the day!" Each word was softened by the smile before somehow being delivered in the most mocking manner possible. And yet, Atobe could swear that no one else would have heard that underlying tone.

His patience grew shorter, and he ignored the statement completely. "What do you want, Fuji?"

The smile brightened. "Ahh, what an excellent question!" Those eyes narrowed in an instant, turquoise slits burning with intensity. The prodigy's voice dropped a note, almost becoming a husky whisper. "What _do_ I want?"

Atobe didn't know how it happened, but Fuji was standing directly in front of him once again, torso almost touching his own. That same warm breath gusted close to the Hyotei captains lips. Atobe had to close his eyes, just for a second, and opened them to still see blue-green slits studying him intensely. Impatience suddenly enveloped him and he pushed Fuji back, away from him.

It was a forceful push, yet Fuji moved languidly to avoid stumbling, smile shifting back to merry on his face. Atobe's tolerance snapped. "How the hell should I know what _you_ want?"

Somehow the joviality drained out of Syusuke's smile. It was still beaming bright, but there was something decidedly cold and calculating about it. A shiver ran down Atobe's spine before he shook himself and pulled his confidence back around him like a blanket.

Fuji sighed theatrically, that shrewd smile still fixed. "If you're nice… maybe one day… I'll tell you." He cocked his head to one side looking at Atobe's perplexed eyes. The smile changed again, back to its usual form, making the cruelty of the other smile seem like a faded nightmare. Fuji winked once, and left.

Atobe stared at the door for quite a while, not knowing what the hell to make of the other boy. There was something inside him urging that he find out…and there was the louder part, the part he should listen to…telling him to stay the fuck away.

But Atobe had a soft spot for challenges himself. He smiled into the twilight, wondering just what it was Fuji Syusuke was thinking. His pride didn't really allow him to wonder if he might not want to know.

#*#

Fuji felt a little tired. The afternoon's practice had been somewhat strenuous. Not having Tezuka at training served as a sharp reminder for what it was that Fuji had decided to go ahead and do. To be honest, he couldn't think of a better way to accomplish what he wanted to. It wouldn't be the first time he sacrificed a small part of himself in order to humiliate someone who richly deserved it. As long as the gain was great…

He smiled and decided to go to bed earlier than usual. He was going to have a long few days ahead of him if he wanted to put his plan into action.

The next morning saw him get out of bed earlier than usual. Seigaku may not have early morning training that day, but Hyotei did. He pulled on his school uniform, slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out the door, sending an absent farewell to his sister who called after him to not forget breakfast. Oh, Fuji hadn't forgotten breakfast; he just had something else in mind.

On his way across town, he picked up a pork roll, which he devoured on the way…and a lollypop. Even Fuji had to admit that the rival school was extremely attractive to look at. Hell, most of its tennis team members were too…and Atobe was no exception, he just had arrogance enough for all two hundred members. It actually made the rest of them rather nice people, Fuji reflected, if one considered that everyone else had to move aside to let Atobe's head fit in the room.

The prodigy chuckled and made his way to the tennis courts. Training was already in full swing. Freshmen and juniors slammed balls back and forth; regulars appeared to be doing some strength training. Atobe Keigo stood at the far end of the court, arms crossed, that purely confident smirk on his face. Oh, how Fuji wanted to wipe it off his face.

The Hyotei captain was standing right next to the fence. About eight female students had braved the early morning to stand there and throw what seemed to be compliments at the boy. His face reflected bored disinterest, as if he knew everything they were saying, and it should really be taken for granted that he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Fuji grinned, and quietly pushed his way through the girls, receiving death stares from at least half of them, and puppy dog eyes from the rest.

It didn't phase Fuji in the slightest. He knew he wasn't ugly, and although he wasn't one to put much emphasis on the looks of a person, he knew in certain circumstances, it served him to a distinct advantage. Right then was one of those times.

He studied the outline of Atobe's body, the tension in the shoulders, the width his feet were apart and how he held his head. Since Fuji had joined the girls, the chatter had died down to a whisper, no more cooing about Atobe.

This obviously seemed unusual to the Hyotei captain. He turned to ask why the girls had gotten so quiet…and came face to face with Fuji Syusuke's smiling visage, eyes hidden in the creases of his face. For a split second Atobe looked like a deer caught in headlights, and Fuji chalked up another point for himself, before regaining his composure.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "We don't allow other schools to observe our practices."

Fuji just smiled good naturedly. "That's okay, we won…we don't need to beat you again."

Brief embarrassment flashed through Atobe's eyes. "If you're here to gloat, I can have you escorted off…"

The prodigy interrupted him. "Nya…gloating isn't my style…that would be Eiji. I'm just here to watch _you_." His eyes slit open, revealing a thin turquoise strip…waiting for a reaction.

"Of course you are!" Atobe grinned, mind frantically hoping that the girls surrounding the prodigy were too dense to understand the innuendo with which Fuji had laced those words. "Everyone is here to watch me, it's only natural, after all."

"After all…" was all Fuji remarked, eyes locked with Atobe's own.

Those turquoise depths were fathomless, Atobe couldn't read even the slightest hint of anything in them, they just pulled him in and held him there, by sheer hypnotisation. It was only with effort that he managed to pull himself away from that gaze, but that all knowing smirk still curved Fuji's lips. Suddenly Atobe was glad there was a fence between them. He turned back around, not used to the feeling of being out of his depth. He'd _never_ been out of his depth before.

"Get the balls, freshmen. They don't pick themselves up!" There weren't that many lying around, but it made the captain feel a hell of a lot better to yell and get a little frustration out.

It was as if Fuji read his thoughts. That soft voice spoke from behind. "Ahh, the comfort of power…dominance."

Atobe turned his head sharply at the last comment. What the hell was Fuji up to? Why was he here? How did he seem to just…know what to say? Atobe was rarely caught off guard, but the last two days, whenever Fuji showed up, he couldn't seem to help it. Was it doubt? Naa, Atobe rejected that ridiculous thought right off the bat. So he simply smirked back at the prodigy, counting on the other not knowing him that well, before turning his attention back to the session.

Murmuring started behind him once more, and Atobe could hear Fuji's soft tenor in amidst the female voices. He tried really hard not to listen, but couldn't really help it. It appeared that the girls were amazed to find that Syusuke was the tensai they'd heard so much about. It chafed Atobe that his fans seemed to have been distracted.

He barked out orders, a little harsher than he normally would have. Atobe was distracted and annoyed. Maybe he should see to enforcing a rule along the lines of no visitors from other schools during training…especially if they're Fuji Syusuke.

"You seem tense, maybe you should play."

Atobe froze. The voice was much closer, and he looked back to see, Fuji lounging against the fence, from the _inside_ of the courts… sucking on a …lollipop. The Hyotei captain blinked, eyes focusing on the treat in the prodigy's mouth. The stick stuck out of the corner, bobbing up and down in a rather disturbing manner. Those lips never lost their smile.

'I don't even _like _guys.' Atobe thought frantically. What the hell is wrong with me?

"You have a long morning practice." Fuji observed, apparently oblivious to the stress Atobe was under.

It was familiar ground, something Atobe could cling to. "We have to. We lost. Hyotei has no room for failure." The tone was arrogant and sure.

"Ahhh, I see…" Just something about the way Fuji said it, irritated Atobe.

"And just what do you see…"

"More than you realise…" The prodigy pushed himself off the fence and turned to go, but a hand on his free shoulder stopped him.

"Explain that!" Atobe issued a command, a challenge.

Slowly, starting with the fingers, Fuji's widened eyes followed the arm up to Atobe's shoulder and then to his face. The look was menacing, full of promises that made the Hyotei captain hope that Fuji Syusuke wasn't in the habit of keeping them.

"You're touching me…" The prodigy's tone was dangerous, "That's not a very good idea…" Both boys stared at each other for what seemed like an age.

Atobe dropped his hand, releasing the other boy and watched the sudden change come over Fuji's face. The smile dropped back into place smoothly, eyes crinkling up once again. He leaned forward, head close to the Hyotei captain's.

His voice was soft, just like the warm summer breeze… "Unless, of course… you _want _to touch me."

And he was gone, like a whirlwind, leaving Atobe standing there regaining his composure.

#*#

Tell me what you think! Feedback always appreciated!


	3. Intent and Purposes

*cough* sorry it took so long to update! It's been written a while, forgot to get it beta'd... *glomps* to moffit for betaing on such short notice and thank you to everyone who has already reviewed. I hope the wait was worth it hehe  
  
Some Great Reward:  
  
Intent and Purposes  
  
Atobe stared in the mirror. He looked the same. His eyes were as gorgeous as they'd always been and his hair fell just right. He knew he was highly attractive and desirable, and that he had a hell of a lot going for him. His family was wealthy, he could charm almost anyone he wanted to, and everyone clamoured to be around him. In short, he was the centre of attention, the king of his castle: Hyotei.  
  
So why the hell did he feel so off balance lately? A rare scowl formed on his face and stared back at him from the mirror. Fuji Syusuke. That was why.  
  
The Hyotei captain couldn't figure the Seigaku regular out. It wasn't that Fuji disturbed Atobe's outer charm, nor did he make a scene in front of other people. Rumours hadn't started either, at least not yet, but whenever Atobe tried to ask the prodigy what the hell it was he was up to, the boy would either just smile and laugh as he left, or miraculously not be there anymore.  
  
It'd been five days since the match... five days of the other boy appearing inexplicably in spots where Atobe would never have thought to be found or disturbed. Of course, the grey eyed boy took it all in stride, never once losing that implacable arrogance. But slowly he was beginning to wonder if there wasn't a grain of truth to the stories surrounding the prodigy.  
  
His eyes narrowed in contemplation. The other boy hadn't showed the Hyotei captain even the vaguest interest before the match with Tezuka. Could that be it? Could it be that he intrigued Fuji? He had beaten Tezuka... and it was a well-known fact that no one in the Seigaku team had beaten the captain. Atobe smirked. The prodigy was trying to play games, but Atobe had already figured it out. Maybe he'd even play along for a while, but he wasn't curious...no, not even slightly.  
  
Well... maybe he was slightly intrigued as well.  
  
He'd appeared every day, the unpredictability of where becoming a constant...so much that Atobe began to expect him to be in places. Only the thing was, on that day, it seemed Fuji wasn't coming. That chafed a little. Just when Atobe thought he had the reason behind Fuji's actions figured out...he got thrown a curve ball. It was frustrating...and it was seldom that the Hyotei captain was ever frustrated.  
  
And he definitely wasn't about to let anyone know that he was frustrated. During the entire day, and into the afternoon practice, Atobe's thoughts wandered. The direction they took made Atobe want to scowl more than once, but he settled for wearing his trademarked smug-looking smirk, certain that the next day Fuji would be back and things would return to this new feeling of normalcy.  
  
#*#  
  
The fifth day after the match saw Fuji needing to attend an extended training session. It didn't bother him in the slightest, his stamina and general fitness levels were almost unsurpassed, and to be honest, it fit in with his project, as he liked to call it.  
  
That day, he didn't make any effort to go anywhere near Hyotei, and he had no intention of going the next day either. He was undertaking a little experiment. Fuji Syusuke was the sort of person who could insert himself into another's life without them realising it, and when he withdrew that person would feel like something was missing. The prodigy was rather curious as to whether more effort would be required than normal, although he highly doubted it.  
  
Part of his fun, part of his manipulation... was to have his target eating out of the palm of his hand. Fuji smiled, eyes opening slightly, causing Inui to lose his grip on the ball in his hand on the other side of the court. That just made Fuji's smile widen...maybe he could finish off the day by asking for seconds of that damn juice...  
  
The locker room was slightly subdued after training. Tezuka still hadn't come back, due to his injury. The atmosphere was sombre, especially amongst the regulars. It firmed Fuji's resolve and the smile on his face took on a slightly sinister tinge.  
  
A soft touch to his arm startled him, but he managed to restrain that surprise to a slight raising of his eyebrows. He focused on Eiji and felt some genuine affection creep into his mood. They'd been friends for so long.  
  
"No running off today, Fuji?"  
  
There was a merry twinkle in his friend's eye, but at the same time Fuji could see that Eiji had been a little worried. He wondered what his friend would think of his plan, and smiled lightly...it would probably be best not to tell him... at least, not yet. It was the sort of plan the hyperactive half of the golden pair wouldn't understand.  
  
So Fuji continued to smile, letting amusement filter into the tone of his voice. "No...My plans have changed," which indeed, they had, "I was just going to walk home."  
  
Kikumaru beamed a smile at him. "Oh, great! Well, in that case, let's all walk together!" Grabbing both Oishi and Fuji's hands, Eiji proceeded to pull them out of the locker room. A faint blush spread over the vice- captain's face, and Fuji smiled to himself. So many little intricate secrets he could find if he looked... it was so easy. He wondered if they realised how well he knew everyone's little habits, little quirks.  
  
Fuji walked along, as silently as Oishi did, while Kikumaru almost bounced, a never-ending stream of chatter emerging from his mouth. "I couldn't believe that surprise English test. I mean, seriously, who studies for an English test we haven't been told we're having? And maths...who wants to know what x equals anyway. I'm not going to see an x on the pavement and want to figure out what the hell it means five years from now, am I? Why can't they teach us relevant things?"  
  
The rant was one that Fuji knew all too well, and he inserted his part dutifully. "Teaching us relevant things would entail having a valid point for keeping us chained to books." Pfft, Fuji! You're never chained to books...Fuji counted the seconds down and he wasn't disappointed.  
  
Eiji looked at him incredulously, and scoffed. "Pfft, Fuji! You're never chained to books!"  
  
The prodigy managed not to laugh as the redhead proceeded off on another tangent. There were no more intervals that were Fuji's responsibility, and so he let Oishi take over and simply walked in companionable silence with his teammates. Fuji's mind was only half on the conversation anyway.  
  
He waved goodbye to the other two where their paths diverged. When he arrived at home he simply walked through the front door, called out a greeting to his sister and made his way up to his room.  
  
On the way, he passed Yuuta's old room, and felt a pang of regret that his brother now lived in the dormitories at St. Rudolph. But for some strange reason, it helped him focus. He placed his bag in the corner; he was never one to fling things. Everything had its order, and everything had its reasoning. There was no need to disturb that natural fact just by being lazy.  
  
With a sigh, he let himself fall onto his bed, thoughts of his brother flitting through his head. He'd paid Mizuki back for that underhanded trick. The irresponsibility of the black haired youth still irritated Fuji, but that was something he would finish dealing with later. For now, he'd done enough, and there were other things to think of. Jirou had been dealt with as well, and although that situation had been less dire, the lesson had been just as justified.  
  
They were people who practically begged the prodigy to sweep the rug out from under their feet. And, as always, he was very happy to oblige them... with perfect style, grace, and that whimsical smile.  
  
Which eventually brought Fuji's train of thought back around to Atobe. An uncharacteristic scowl crossed his usually soft face, and his eyes opened. When he smiled, it wasn't a smile anyone could have felt comforted by. He'd set his trap... woven the web...now he'd see if the fly flew into it.  
  
Fuji chuckled softly before putting the situation out of his mind until the morning. It was just that easy for him.  
  
#*#  
  
Atobe smiled slightly, lips curving up in that way that only he could manage. The arrogant smile, tempered by ability and talent, leant him the temperance of character that could afford such obvious egotism, in everything he undertook; be it tennis or otherwise.  
  
Sometimes he could smile thoughtfully, or frown at an unexpected outcome, but that air of superiority never left him. Even when he lost his temper it stayed. Sometimes he thought it might be a gift. He knew he was talented, he knew he was popular, he knew he was handsome, and be damned if he didn't know that he deserved all the attention and praise he got.  
  
Others called it arrogance, Atobe preferred to call it self-confidence. And he had it in abundance.  
  
His eyes kept flickering to the outside of the tennis courts during practice, almost as if he was waiting for something. But he couldn't be, could he? There was no way he was waiting to see if Fuji would show up that afternoon, especially since he hadn't shown up that morning. No way at all.  
  
His mind usually focused on tennis with no problem at all. Of course, he usually spared some attention for the fans that surrounded the court, but it was focused as much as it needed to be. That entire afternoon, however...it was different. He couldn't concentrate, or to be more precise, every time he tried to concentrate, it was only a matter of minutes before his thoughts changed their direction yet again.  
  
Blue eyed direction. Atobe scowled. Training was coming to an end and he left the courts, calling over his shoulder that the first years should gather all the balls before leaving. He made his way to the Regular locker room. Being such a large tennis club, they had separate ones.  
  
Atobe couldn't be bothered to change out of his tennis gear; instead he simply shoved his school uniform into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. His mood had deteriorated to such an extent that he didn't realise someone had entered the room after him and smashed straight into Oshitari.  
  
An apology would never cross Atobe's lips, it just wasn't him. Instead, he raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You finished up quickly. Don't you two need more practice...not less?" He snickered at his own joke, feeling accomplished by the annoyed flicker that crossed the otherwise implacable youth's face.  
  
"Perhaps you're right, but I needed to ask you something." Those all too knowing eyes blinked behind their glasses and Atobe felt slightly irritated, but didn't let it show.  
  
"Ask me what? I don't have much time." He kept his tone of voice light, mocking, but his eyes were thoughtful... expectant.  
  
Oshitari looked away for a second before meeting his captain's eyes full on. "Fuji Syusuke's absence today... it bothered you."  
  
Atobe never wore a mask, he just managed to be arrogant ninety percent of the time. So it was, that he couldn't hide his surprise. But he barked a shot laugh anyway. "How do you figure that?"  
  
"Learn to hide where your eyes keep darting to, and maybe other people wouldn't notice." Oshitari's voice held impatience. "Why did it bother you?"  
  
"I don't know," Atobe snapped. "I'm glad he didn't come. He's been interrupting practices enough as it is lately!"  
  
"Mhmm," was all Oshitari said in response. "You forgot to tell the club if we have practice again in the morning."  
  
Atobe looked at the other boy irritably. "No. I'll let us sleep in for once. It's Saturday... besides, we're not going to weed out the failures overnight as it is anyway." He'd aimed the barb to hurt, and was satisfied when he saw a slight flinch from Oshitari. Cocky smile back in place, he simply waved a hand behind him as he departed the building and headed home.  
  
He stalked out to the pool when he arrived home. The house he lived in was huge, nothing short of ostentatious. Atobe loved that about his family. Everything he could ever want was handed to him, and he deserved every bit of it. The golden tennis racket had been placed in his hands and he had learned to use it through pure talent.  
  
It was his pride and joy, and part of the reason he was so pissed off about not making it to the final four this year. He scuffed his foot on the ground in irritation, before a slow, sly smile spread over his face. The idea formed in his mind and the smile became determined.  
  
Atobe headed inside, looking forward to the next day.  
  
#*#  
  
Fuji woke early, well early for a Saturday. Technically there was no actual tennis-club practice, but it was a sort of unspoken agreement that the regulars would meet and train for a while. Humming softly under his breath, he made himself breakfast, deciding to head out of the house just that little bit early.  
  
Closing the door behind him, he stepped out, before he realised there was someone leaning against the wall at the side of his house, watching him. Fuji stopped, and smiled. Ahhh, it seemed his fly had gotten tangled nicely. He turned to face the smugly smiling Atobe, leaning against the wall. The smile on the prodigy's face softened, a dash of malevolence seeping into it.  
  
Now all he had to do... was drink the fly's blood... and leave behind the empty husk.  
  
Analogies could be so much fun.  
  
"Good morning, Atobe." The congenial greeting sounded sincere.  
  
Atobe inclined his head slightly. "Fuji."  
  
The Seigaku regular began a slow approach, his smile still crinkling merrily. "What brings you here?"  
  
Atobe's grin didn't change, but his eyes followed Fuji's every move. "You, actually."  
  
"Ahhh," Fuji cocked his head to one side, taking another slow step, and dropping his bag in the process. "Me?" He affected a laugh. "I'm flattered." He was closer to the Hyotei captain now... close enough to touch if he wanted, but he stopped just short, one hand raised, delicate fingers curled around a lock of his own hair. "But what could you possibly want with me?" His voice held feigned innocence, and the tone of it was obviously amused.  
  
Atobe stood a little straighter, involuntarily taking a step to the side, which flattened him against the side of the house. "Training ran smoothly again, without your visiting yesterday. Stay away from now on."  
  
Fuji laughed softly, taking a half step closer, so that his clothes were just brushing those of Atobe's. The Hyotei captain glared at him. "Or else...?"  
  
Atobe scowled slightly. "Is there a reason for you to be there? Seigaku beat us; you don't need to gather information. You aren't required to be there. You unsettle the younger team members."  
  
The prodigy laughed again. "Are you sure that's who I unsettle?" He traced a finger down the other's chest, eyes snapping up when Atobe reached out to hold his wrist. Fuji's laugh then was full throated, and he leaned himself flush against the opposing Captain. "I knew you wanted to touch me."  
  
Atobe was surprised that the Seigaku regular had such a wiry strength. He was a lot stronger than anticipated. Warm breath brushed past his cheek, caressing his ear and making him shiver. The Hyotei captain was momentarily confused, and Fuji took full advantage.  
  
Pressing himself against the grey-eyed boy, Fuji brought his lips to rest against the other's. It wasn't a gentle kiss, nor was it brutal, but simply a tease, a test... because he could. The prodigy could feel the shock running through his prey, and smiled into the kiss as Atobe responded. Whether his fly wanted to or not... he'd truly been caught in Fuji's web.  
  
As suddenly as he'd begun the kiss, Fuji pushed himself away again, permanent grin fixed widely. That would be the first game won. Now all he had to do was win the match. "Hmmm. With a little practice..." He laughed at Atobe's obvious indignation.  
  
Fury overcame the Hyotei captain. "You arrogant little..."  
  
Fuji just laughed again. "Me... arrogant? Should I pretend you didn't respond? Should you?" His tone sunk a level, becoming husky... "Try as you might...you won't forget what you want... Atobe Keigo." With a cheerful chuckle, Fuji turned around and gathered his tennis bag, only to have his wrist caught by his early morning visitor. He turned vaguely amused, open eyes on the other, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing?" Atobe was nothing, if not straight to the point.  
  
"I would have thought that was obvious. At least, to someone who is supposed to be intelligent." Fuji leaned forward with another smile and breathed into Atobe's ear. "But I'm sure someone as clever as you... can figure out what I'm doing... all by themselves." His tongue flicked out to briefly catch Atobe's earlobe, before the prodigy whirled around and departed, calling out behind him. "See you later, Atobe."  
  
The Hyotei captain watched Fuji leave, trying to ignore the strange feeling inside him. He was angry, yes... that had to be it.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Feedback greatly appreciated!  
  
~Arith 


End file.
